


the art of war(ring against feelings)

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Izuna, TobiIzu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: if only this blade missed your skina tobirama/fem!izuna drabble collection. non linear.





	1. no less

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; no profit gained from this fic  
> all drabbles in this fic are unrelated unless i say otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #jumblingjuly2017; prized possession

> "my brother is away today and i need to train my reflexes." her hand rested on her waist, impatient. "i told hashirama yesterday, before you returned."
> 
> tobirama measured the woman standing before him. "i wasn't told that i would be training you," he replied curtly.
> 
> her thin lips pulled into a half smile. "i wasn't told that my teacher would be you either. but considering you're the best sensor ninja in konoha, it makes sense."
> 
> "do you suggest we spar?" he asked, eyeing the sword on her hand. she already wore her armor.
> 
> "reflex training," she answered, her head tilting as tobirama walked, footsteps barely made a sound on the private training ground. "although i can use some good sparring with you."
> 
> his eyebrows furrowed. "that sounds unwise."
> 
> "afraid you'd wound me again? it wouldn't be the first, senju." she chuckled. "niisan and i spar often."
> 
> he twitched hearing her remarks, but tobirama masked it off while he fastened his own armor. "izuna," he paused, choosing his words carefully. hashirama often said he needed to soften his speech for diplomatic purposes lest he offend someone. "the hospital has a list for organ donors." the air around him prickled with heat, prompting him to surround himself with his own cool chakra as he approached the uchiha, sword ready in his hand.
> 
> "i do not accept anything less than a pair of mature sharingan," izuna remarked coldly, tightening the black cloth around her empty eye sockets, "but until then..." she readied her stance and raised her weapon.
> 
> tobirama thickened his chakra against a surge of fiery energy coming from the uchiha woman. izuna was excited. he almost smiled.
> 
> "--come forth, senju."


	2. to trace in the dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #jumblingjuly2017; why time passes

 

> tobirama was walking down the hall, bringing a pile of books in his arms, when he stumbled upon a thick wall of chakra that made him pause in his track. the chakra was slightly restless, slipping out of its owner's meticulous control. tobirama recognized who was it, which confused him as its source was the same with his destination: the library.
> 
> "an awful lot of books you carry, senju," a feminine voice in the dark greeted him. "did you use them as a pillow?"
> 
> he dumped his books on the nearest available surface first, struggling a little because no candles were lit inside. "they're for my research," he answered curtly, then turned around to see izuna, her form illuminated by the outside lights, leaning on a leather bench with a scroll laid open on her lap. her lithe fingers traced its surface.
> 
> she lifted her head, turning it slightly until her cheek faced the large window behind her bench. "what do you research in this ungodly hours?"
> 
> "various jutsu." tobirama returned the books to their respective shelves, taking out several scrolls in return. he heard her humming, then he asked, "what are you reading?"
> 
> "...nothing important," she said with a huff. "i barely made any progress anyway." izuna straightened her back, placing the other end of her scroll on the table to roll it.
> 
> "not even the greatest sensor can read in the dark," he added quickly, knowing that he had touched a sensitive matter. "do you use chakra to differentiate the texture of paper and ink?"
> 
> "yes." her movements halted, shoulders relaxed once more. "this scroll is written messily. no other copy available. the scribe should be fired at once."
> 
> he could tell she was half annoyed and half amused. "i can ask someone to make another copy of it. someone with better handwriting," he offered. the first lights of dawn had reached the library, allowing him to see the creases on izuna's clothing. looks like she had been here since last night, after the librarian went home, to read without feeling other people's gaze on her.
> 
> "it'll take time. i'm impatient."
> 
> "how about i read it for you?"
> 
> izuna gaped at him. if she still had her eyes, tobirama was certain she would glare her mangekyou sharingan at him. he made his way to her table, reading the title of her scroll. surprisingly, it was a famous old folklore often told to children as a bedtime story. her fingers slowly covered the title, as if she could sense him reading that section.
> 
> "aren't you busy researching...?"
> 
> "i can take some time off to rest."
> 
> izuna still looked uncertain as she handed him the scroll. "alright. but if your voice is bad, i'll leave."
> 
> tobirama sat on a chair beside the bench, unrolling it to find the first passage and begin reading, "once upon a time, when the world was moonless and kingdoms were nameless, lived a child who could talk to the trees..."
> 
> at first he saw izuna was leaning on the bench, but tobirama was quickly engrossed into the story he hadn't been listening or reading since his childhood. he was halfway through the scroll when he felt his mouth was dry, and thinking to pause to take a drink. but when he checked at izuna, the woman was fast asleep and the sun had fully risen in the east.
> 
> he tried to wake her up by gently shaking her shoulder, but her body slid off and her head fell on his lap instead. "izuna," he called softly, "wake up--"
> 
> before tobirama could overcame his surprise, a tap on the window stole his attention. a shadow fell over the pair. there on the roof knelt uchiha madara himself, fully armored from his recent campaign, grinning at the white haired senju with his sharingan flaring.
> 
> _oh shit._


	3. similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely an AR

> "mute colors."
> 
> a scroll, a brush, inkstone and inkstick arrived at their table, delivered by a servant.
> 
> "what?" izuna frowned, because that certainly wasn't the answer to her question. she made space for the newly arrived stuff; reading the scroll's content upside down.
> 
> "to them." tobirama nodded to his left, towards the backs of their older siblings, both are vibrant, strong and blinding, yet pulling others to their presence in awe and fear.
> 
> she gazed at her brother; dark clouds and smoke dancing around himself. then to her own hand; pale and barely-there, blending well with her snow-white kimono. his roars echoed far and wide, making the inkstone tremble when tobirama drew moisture from the air to create water.
> 
> "compared to hashirama, my brother's colors are..." izuna trailed off. not mute or dim, no. he's vibrant in his own way that defied every notion that is hashirama. to say that his colors were mute before the hokage would be an insult. her brother was anything but faded colors.
> 
> tobirama finished it for her, "darker, but just as strong." he handed her the brush.
> 
> izuna accepted it, writing down her name across his. "so mine are dark and mute. while yours," she glanced at him, pale features contrasting black kimono he wore, "are light and mute."
> 
> another servant carried the scroll away as they rose together, hand in hand, towards the crowd surrounding their siblings. madara was suppressing a grin, while hashirama was visibly tearing up.
> 
> "we are our own colors, though," he said as they descended to the garden, squeezing her hand gently.
> 
> "we'll blend well together." izuna braced herself and smiled to the guests; her clansmen and his.
> 
> _theirs._


	4. seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AR as usual

> the girl five meters from him was crying. yet he admired her strength not to sniff aloud which would disclose her hiding location. for a nine year old academy student, she masked her chakra so well. she would be a great sensor ninja in the future.
> 
> tobirama counted the kids gathering before him. there were seventeen, their cheeks marked with a large red x. none of them were able to reach him without meeting izuna. even after they were declared out from the game, he could see fear in their eyes.
> 
> izuna might have overdid it…
> 
> a scream tore through the silence, followed by a thud. a minute later, two students lumbered towards him in the clearing. their cheeks were marked red.
> 
> “that’s nineteen!” izuna shouted, walking through the bushes towards the students. “i wonder where is the last one…”
> 
> the girl shifted, trembling, but ready to jump out. izuna was still twenty… twenty two meters away from him. kid stands a chance–
> 
> they both jumped towards him.

.

.

.

> “that kid nearly beat me!” izuna slammed her empty cup on the table, drawing attention from other customers at the dango shop. not that she could see them. 
> 
> tobirama swallowed his dango. “you terrified them.”
> 
> “that’s good isn’t it? enemies on the battlefield are less merciful than i did.” she grinned widely, her ponytail bobbed as she laughed. “that’s as close as real world experience.”
> 
> he wanted to say something, but his reply disappeared while he watched izuna. the woman looked way happier than the previous occasions they hung out together. asking her to accompany him substituting an academy teacher was a good decision. izuna’s laugh was oddly pleasant…
> 
> “tobirama, what’s wrong?” she suddenly asked, prompting him to look away. “your chakra is… funny.”
> 
> “…i don’t mold mine,” he switched off his sensor mode as he spoke. izuna, much to his relief, quickly dropped the topic, asking for another plate of snack to the waiter.
> 
> but tobirama couldn’t understand why his heart beat faster until they separated home, and why he wished their time together could be extended just a little more.


	5. dragonless; tattered edges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fusion with another fandom, take it as a kingdom au  
> background madara/fem!hashirama. connected to chapter 10 of _a dance of flame and forest_

> the twins would be five this winter. tobirama watched them playing by the fountain, their nannies in tow, occasionally calling him with their high-pitched voice to show their discovery; a wriggling worm or shiny coin someone dropped. their clothes were smeared with dirt; tobirama had long surrendered trying to keep them away from the grasses. he chose not to risk dirtying his clothes, as it was made for court with richly embroidered edges. would be a pain to change again before dinner later.
> 
> "lord senju."
> 
> tobirama jolted up, his heart racing. he didn't hear her approaching. "your highness," he nodded in greeting.
> 
> "auntie!" yelled the twins, running towards her and gave her brief hug. they left four muddy hand prints on her dark grey dress.
> 
> "brats," izuna muttered under her breath as she sat on his bench. "was your sister this active as a child?"
> 
> "yes."
> 
> "so they got it from their mother."
> 
> tobirama hadn't seen izuna since the grassplain battle, where he sliced her open and put her in mortal danger. there were always others with them; their siblings, the council, guards. he hadn't said anything in person regarding their last battle.
> 
> "i meant no offense," izuna spoke, "but many among us uchiha doubt the throne will accept the twins."
> 
> "so why are you telling me this?"
> 
> "you're their uncle," she answered as a matter of fact, "whether i like it or not, i owe my life to hashirama. my brother is married to her," she added with a huff. "yet the crown princess title is still mine, unless they awaken their sharingan."
> 
> "do you want to be an empress then?"
> 
> "frankly, no."
> 
> tobirama let the conversation died, dwelling on his own thoughts. he was very adamant on killing izuna, even stating it several times to hashirama.
> 
> because if izuna died immediately on the battlefield, hashirama wouldn't offer herself to heal her as a part of the peace agreement. and if hashirama didn't stay in the palace to heal her, madara and her wouldn't...
> 
> "it's still strange seeing you without your armor, lord senju," izuna rose, "but i like your court attire better."
> 
> tobirama watched her strolled back towards the palace, wondering why she approached him all of a sudden, and left just as abruptly.


	6. dragonless; adamant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fusion with another fandom, take it as a kingdom au  
> background madara/fem!hashirama. connected to the previous chapter

> “that was unthinkable,” tobirama said, ushering a jug of water to hashirama who sat unceremoniously on the ground. “what was lord ashina thinking?
> 
> she gulped a lot of water at once, letting few droplets trickled down her dirty skin. "the best for the house of uzumaki, like all lords do,” she said with a huff, unclasping her battered armor to breathe more easily. “he made an offer to me. alliance.”
> 
> tobirama frowned. “for what? they’ve been our allies for centuries; our kin and bannermen…” he trailed off, staring into the flapping entrance of his private tent. the victorious cries of the imperial army was carried inside by the wind. “but of course, he wouldn’t simply waltz into your battle with madara without any purpose in mind.”
> 
> “the uzumaki has a better leverage now that the nine tails is sealed within his granddaughter,” she continued, her voice hoarse.
> 
> “and madara’s power now is less than half, thanks to him.”
> 
> “we owe him too much.” she slowly lifted her head to look at her brother. “apparently the sealing was lady mito’s idea. not his.”
> 
> “how old is she, seventeen?”
> 
> “sixteen,” hashirama corrected, pausing briefly. “lord ashina wants you to marry her.”
> 
> tobirama choked on his own drink, spluttering. “what!?”
> 
> hashirama stared blankly at him. the bags under her eyes were thick and dark; the result of battling her own husband for three days and nights without stopping even once. to make things worse for her, madara had brought the nine tails, the strongest of chakra beasts, into the battle. her wood could stop the beast momentarily, but with madara’s fiery attacks, it quickly turned into an attrition.
> 
> in other words, had uzumaki ashina didn’t intervene, they would be dead now.
> 
> “ridiculous,” he poured himself a stronger substance. “i’m more than twice her age. if lord ashina wants an alliance, it’s better to marry her to either of the twins.”
> 
> “my sons aren’t even ten.” hashirama drew a long sigh. “i knew you would refuse but think about it–”
> 
> “no.”
> 
> she made a pained expression. “think of it like a duty–”
> 
> “no,” he repeated, his back facing her.
> 
> “you’re still heirless, tobirama.”
> 
> “we have a lot of cousins. they’re smart and strong enough to be the future lord or lady senju.”
> 
> her armor clattered as she rose to approach him, taking a bottle of sake for herself from the table. “you never tell me why you refuse marriage offers upon offers, instead locking yourself in a damp library all year long, trying to revive the dead.”
> 
> “my research will be useful in the future, too.” tobirama calmly drank his sake. “i have no time for matchmaking.”
> 
> “are you sure you don’t have anyone in mind? lord ashina won’t mind you turn him down if you already have a fiancée.”
> 
> tobirama tensed. “enough–”
> 
> “so who is it?”
> 
> he narrowed his eyes, hating how perceptive his sister could be at times. “there will be no marriage between us.”
> 
> “but… why? even if she’s a commoner, i will be okay with her as long as you’re happy–”
> 
> “if you cared about my happiness, you would turn lord uzumaki down without even informing me about it.”
> 
> hashirama was taken aback by his harsher tone. “tobirama–”
> 
> “you want to know why i never considered to bring it up to you?” he slammed his empty bottle on the table, cracking the porcelain. “we saw first hand your marriage life with madara and how disastrous it is. we didn’t want a marriage tainted with politics like yours. you two could maintain peaceful facade but look at us now–we’re having another civil war again. if i was married to her, we would have to choose between our siblings or our marriage.”
> 
> “don’t tell me…” hashirama gaped at him, in the verge of tears.
> 
> “don’t say it,” he looked away. “marriage for us was a mere pipe dream. madara and you gave us enough reason to remain unmarried.”
> 
> “brother, i’m so sorry–”
> 
> “get out.”
> 
> hashirama left without another word, and he was grateful of it. his chakra slipped out of his control, flailing and bursting wildly until he reached for his scroll about the reanimation. maybe when he did succeed someday, tobirama would tell her about what just happened between him and his sister. the thought calmed him better than a bottle of sake.
> 
> and at least izuna didn’t have to see him waging war against her brother again.


	7. dragonless; saravon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> background madahashi; fem!hashi | asoiaf!naruto; companion to chapter 14 of ADOFAF
> 
> #AksaraAgustus2017; **saravon** ; _n. Asmat_ \- a show of power to reassure the guests' safety and to warn those who want to attack.

 

> dulled swords. polished floor. glamorous coats hidden in the shadows. nobles making a circle under the gleaming chandelier. she had traded her gown for a pair of breeches.
> 
> crown princess, commander general.  
>  high lord of the forest, rainmaker.  
>  right hands to the rulers of the realm.
> 
> she charged the moment the gong sang. her opponent dodged to the left; she threw her sword to her free hand, changing her grip. he dodged it again by a hair's breadth, teeth gritting. she nearly laughed. he wasn't used to fight with swordsmanship alone.
> 
> izuna preferred they did this with actual swords, sharp and deadly, forged to kill. she wouldn't mind spectators, but she would trade these opulent watchers to foot soldiers. hers and her brother's. that b--the empress should watch too, so she could see her brother die in her hands.
> 
> her opponent finally attacked. she let a soft laugh escaped her lips; oh she knew him well! he would throw his weight to the left, pivoting, so he could take her by surprise. the crowd's gasps pumped her adrenaline. her feet traced the familiar footwork; swift and nimble. dull blades clashing, showing their strengths. sweat rolled past the red marks on his cheeks. the dragon taunted.
> 
> "don't you dare holding back."
> 
> it wasn't the first time princess-general uchiha izuna clashed blades with lord senju tobirama. she beat everyone in her age group as a girl, until the two senju were brought to study in the palace. he's a quick learner and a better tactician than her. but izuna didn't miss him when he fled north, no. she just missed making him squirm with her dance.
> 
> red eyes narrowing, he charged. parry, parry, deflect. it was her turn to grit her teeth. tobirama was gaining the upper hand, but he was too late. the gong sang for the second time. their blades ceased to move.
> 
> "a draw," an elderly sage announced, "the balance has been restored." his voice boomed over the wonder-stricken guests. murmurs rose all over the room, praises and claps poured for the pair.
> 
> they knelt before the bride and groom, offering their services for the realm. nothing but rehearsed words. izuna had been offering hers since she was old enough to sit upright. ceremonies upon ceremonies, and she couldn't draw his blood.
> 
> she was thirsty.
> 
> as madara accepted her ceremonial sword, izuna recalled his words days ago.
> 
> _"let them know that they're mere guests in the dragons' den."_

.

.

.

 

> they both were sent away to change their clothes. tobirama had been walking ahead of her in the hallway, but izuna made her presence known, forcing him to adhere to courtesy.
> 
> "your highness," he dipped his head.
> 
> "my lord." izuna smiled, perhaps too wide. "i hope i didn't make you too tired to join the feast."
> 
> "it is alright."
> 
> not as sociable as his sister, it seems. izuna matched her steps with his long strides, unwilling to let him go so easily. "do you think we'll get a nephew or a niece first?"
> 
> "isn't it too soon to guess? our siblings are just married."
> 
> she looked at him straight into his eyes. "not that soon. your sister will give birth on this year's winter."
> 
> "...what are you suggesting?" tobirama had stopped walking.
> 
> izuna turned, blinking innocently. "so your sister hasn't told you?" she put a hand over her mouth. "she did more than just healing me when she stayed here, you know. my maids said they saw her slipping into my brother's bedroom late night..."
> 
> he turned away, jumping over the hedges before the princess finished talking. she watched his tall form ran across the garden, taking a shortcut to his chamber.
> 
> the dragon grinned in triumph. she had drawn the first blood in this war.


	8. dragonless; moonfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after chapter two of _keep me up all night..._  
>  asoiaf au

> uchiha izuna never liked praying to the sage. _i do not trust him,_  she told him once with a hushed voice so their nephews didn't hear. _he looks like he's going to eat us alive_.
> 
> he wasn't religious either; he had knelt in the sage's shrine and before the scorched tree just for the sake of formality. but tonight, if bending his knee to any deity would allow him to talk to izuna once more, he would do it at once. the remnants of her chakra gnawed at his guilt since the raven brought the news of her death.
> 
> he had an apology to deliver.
> 
> the sage of six path's carved face gazed down to the cold body of izuna upon a raised platform. she wore her broken armor. her sword, covered with dried blood, was laid upon her body. the scent of incense and various flowers masked the corpse's actual smell.
> 
> a white cloth draped over her face. the candles didn't show any broken shapes underneath. he lifted his hand, reaching. this is his last chance to see her face before her funeral.
> 
> "i wouldn't do that if i were you."
> 
> senju tobirama turned, his dark cloak whipped around his body. a figure approached from the corner of the shrine. he was sure he was alone here. he stepped down from the platform, surprise hidden by his bow as he realized who the other person was.
> 
> "your majesty."
> 
> emperor madara looked at his brother in law with the same disdainful stare. he suddenly stopped within an arm's reach, his fiery chakra blazing all of a sudden. glowing red eyes glared in the dark.
> 
> "why do you have her chakra...?" madara snarled at him.
> 
> tobirama clutched his left side protectively. "dragon's mark."
> 
> "hers?"
> 
> "hers." the nobleman looked away.
> 
> madara's face contorted in anger. he grabbed the younger man's collar. "just because you have my sister's mark don't ever think i will forgive you for sending her to her demise."
> 
> a reply formed itself on tobirama's tongue, but he swallowed it back. fighting was prohibited within the sacred ground. instead he stared into madara's sharingan, defiant. the emperor wasn't the only one grieving tonight.
> 
> besides, tobirama hadn't forgiven him for marking his sister either.
> 
> unable to rile him up, madara let him go and left the shrine. tobirama waited, then molded his chakra again. after making sure he was the only one in the shrine, he lifted the cloth over her face.
> 
> izuna's eyes were gone.


	9. dragonless; antap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asoiaf!naruto. #AksaraAgustus; antap - calm, still; minangkabau

> opening a hatch, izuna carefully looked around. she emerged from an underground passage behind the flower bushes. her heavy gown smeared with dust and dirt, but the only thing she cared about was her successful escape. it was so stifling inside the palace; she had to get out just to breathe. the empress invited random peasants from all over the realm to have dinner with the rulers and nobles.
> 
> crown princess izuna didn't dislike the idea, but if she had to be there for another five minutes, she would pass out. nobody would notice her gone, except hashirama herself probably. the servants knew she wasn't a party lover.
> 
> besides, some young noblemen were trying to ask her for a dance. cringing would sour diplomatic relations her brother had been painstakingly restore all these years. one short dance perhaps wouldn't hurt, but it would lead to a marriage proposal quickly. then someone would get hurt.
> 
> izuna strolled along the paved path lined with torches, breathing the night air deeply. she encountered nobody until she arrived at the intersection, where a large banyan grew on its center. a man dressed in navy blue robe stood by, holding a half full wine glass.
> 
> "princess izuna."
> 
> "lord senju," izuna returned his greeting. finally, a little entertainment. "avoiding the crowds, i see."
> 
> senju tobirama glanced at her briefly before staring at the carved face again. "i could say the same to you." he sipped his wine. "we're not suited in crowded places."
> 
> "i handled it better than you." izuna stopped beside him. "i actually socialized with some guests..."
> 
> "you mean pretending to be interested to horse racing and poetry," he quickly added, the corner of his lips tugged upwards.
> 
> "hey!"
> 
> "don't think i didn't pay attention."
> 
> izuna rolled her eyes. "still better than sir 'sulking in the corner avoiding the girls wanting me to dance with them'."
> 
> "because their fathers were nearby. they're waiting until i show interest to their daughter, then persuade my sister to arrange... meetings, between us."
> 
> she could sense obvious disdain from his tone, which prompted her to chuckle. "so i'm not the only one who loathe eager lords playing matchmakers."
> 
> "i heard you refused lord sarutobi's son." tobirama turned towards her. "why?"
> 
> "eh. not feeling it." izuna shrugged. she realized where they were, then added, "he was... okay; but i've known him since we were five. he's like an... unofficial brother to me. but," she grabbed the momentum, "how about you? you seem to cherish bachelor life so much. no plan to settle down?" izuna teased, playing her old game again.
> 
> tobirama was taken aback by her question. it took awhile before he muttered, "i'm too busy with research and council."
> 
> "really?" she leaned closer towards him, tilting her head. "don't forget where we are now, lord senju. you shall tell no lies before your ancestor, no?"
> 
> "...fine." tobirama's eyebrows furrowed, shoulders pulled back as he tried to relax himself. "perhaps i've had my eyes set on someone unattainable."
> 
> "unattainable how? you're the most eligible bachelor in the entire realm." she laughed. "anyone would love to pique your interest."
> 
> "because i doubt her family will accept me." tobirama finished his drink. "she probably hates me too."
> 
> izuna grabbed his arm before he could take a step back. "why would she hate you? did you insult her in front of her family?"
> 
> he shook his head, tensing in her grasp. "no, i... i almost killed her."
> 
> her scar suddenly tingle. clutching her left side, her eyes widened in realization. "did you just--"
> 
> footsteps and laughter approached them. her concentration broke, and he freed himself from her.
> 
> "tobirama--"
> 
> "good night, your highness." he nearly dashed back to the palace, ignoring a group of guests from the hall who yelled their greetings to him.
> 
> izuna stayed behind, staring at the spot he occupied just seconds ago. she didn't understand... why did she feel disappointment growing within her? tobirama had no reason to leave.
> 
> sparing one last glance to the tree, izuna returned to the palace. she would pursue her answers soon.


	10. rewind; ten again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewind au

> the six had stayed still, suppressing their breaths deep in the woods. their chakra flickered on the edges of his own, fading in every steps he took. another twenty spread around them, slowly gathering close around himself. he was ready.
> 
> he prepared a kunai. he was ready.
> 
> “it’s been a while.”
> 
> the first kumo-nin emerged from the foliage above him. his palm brushed off the attacker’s back, enough for him to leap and killed him in an instance.
> 
> “i always thought you’d be the last.”
> 
> five came down at once. four blown up to smithereens. the fifth fractured his arm before he went down.
> 
> “have you been following me, after all this time?” he spread his chakra again. the fourteen men left were changing their formation.
> 
> “ha. guess.”
> 
> “i don’t have time for this.” he laid out a trap, saving his energy.
> 
> “indeed you don’t. your time is dripping its last drops.”
> 
> the voice slithered around the leaves, into the ground, jumping over the blood and dead bodies in his wake. faceless, but he didn’t need a name to recognize who was it.
> 
> that cold feminine voice accompanied his sleep in these past decades against his wish.
> 
> an explosion. eight fell into his trap.
> 
> a slash on his back, reddening his vision. two massive chakra approached from the front. gold and silver.
> 
> “Izuna—”
> 
> the blow stopped just an inch from his heart. around him, images blurred, bodies sprung into life once more. too fast, too fast— _ oh sage when would this stop—  _
> 
> he glimpsed a pair of purple eyes. he blinked.
> 
> and senju tobirama was ten again, perched on a tree, staring at the foliage across the river. a pale, dark haired girl grinned at him.
> 
> “now we have time for this,” she whispered with that cold feminine voice he knew too well. he cast his eyes downwards.
> 
> below, two children were playing by the river.
> 
> tobirama was ready.


End file.
